After Seven Years
by xXRukiaHitsugayaXx
Summary: One Shot :33


Warning: I might not portray the characters correctly because guess what? I'm not the creator! I don't want to hear any BS about how Erza isn't acting like Erza and Dave isn't acting like Dave. This is how I'm writing it and if you don't like it, don't read it. I'm not trying to impress anybody. I'm just trying to spread this crossover couple because I think they fit together quite well.

* * *

She stared out of her hospital room window. She had almost died and, if it wasn't Natsu and Gray, sge just might have. Her head turned to the door just as it creaked open. A blonde boy made his way in and sat on the edge of her hospital bed,"How are you feeling?" She turned her head to look away, not wanting to look at him for the fear of what may happen if she did. The blonde sighed,"Erza.. Talk to me.. Please" He implored. She closed her eyes a moment before she gave him a cold glare,"Why are you here, Strider?" Her voice dripped with venom as she spoke out every word. Hurt flashed through the boy's eyes that were hidden by his shades, hiding the pain he felt from what the girl had said. "I.. I wanted to see you" He looked at the ground, trying to hide his hurt still. "It's been seven years since I last saw you-" The redhead glared at him,"And is that **my** fault?!" She snapped viciously. She didn't want him here. All the memories of them together were painful to her now. Him being there with her was just like being stabbed in the heart twenty times over. She remembered this feeling. It was the same feeling she had when she was still in love with Jellal. This was getting pathetic. The two guys she loved both hurt and torment her to no end.

_"It seems.. After everything... All the time we spent with each other.. Fighting alongside each other... Protecting each other.. Somehow.. Just somehow I failed to find a place for me in your heart" Titania looked back at the blonde,"Go.. Just leave then. Since you're doing it too! Fine! I don't care anymore! Just fucking go!" She turned her head back away from him, suppressing tears. "I should've known. You.. You're no better than Jellal" She balled her fists,"Do what you want Dave Strider but don't expect me to forgive you for anything you've just said!" She turned back, tears filling to the brim of her eyes. "Spend the rest of your life remembering this moment because this is the very moment you began to mean absolutely nothing to me..."_

She remembered that day like it was yesterday. The sting of the pain that he left her with was still in place. "I know... I wanted to make amends" She looked away from him and supressed her tears, staring out the window. "Well, I don't need you to" There was a long silence. It killed them both and, honestly, both of them wanted the blonde to stay. He pulled her into a hug,"Erza.. I'm sorry. I.. I know it was wrong of me to stay what I said" His hold on her tightened slightly,"But my feelings toward you haven't changed. You still mean so much to be and I would have come sooner but.. I wanted to respect your wish and I didn't think you want to see me after that. That **_is_**what you said" He was shocked at what happened next. The girl broke out in tears - crying away all the pain she had been feeling - and cried into his chest, repeatedly punching him in the shoulder. "You're.. You're such a fat-headed idiot!" She yelled between sobs,"I didn't mean it! You should have known that.. I.. I love you, you moron!"

_"I heard what you said back there" Fairy Tail's Fairy Queen purred, walking beside that one comrade she loved. "Oh really?" The boy with the red eyes replied with interest. The girl nodded,"Mhm, something about you being in love with me" The boy blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head,"I.. I don't know what you're talking about" The girl laughed,"You're face is getting so red!" The boy looked at her,"Hey! S-Shut up! My face is red from the heat of the bonfire!" She laughed harder,"Sure it is!" He started screaming at her which just kept making her laugh. He loved her smile and the sound of her laugh. "Are you going to admit it now?" She smiled as they resumed walking. He rolled his eyes,"Fine.. I love you, you redheaded tease"_

The redheaded girl sniffled and was quite surprised that the blonde allowed her to take off his shades. His red eyes fixed on her. He gave her a slight smile before kissing her lips gingerly. She kissed him back. He pulled away slightly,"I love you, too" ... They stayed like that for a while; him holding her and her, with her fist against his shoulder, with the side of er face pressed against his chest, and her other arm hanging limply around him with his shades held tightly in her hand. The silence remained. "I missed you.." His voice finally broke the heavy silence. She closed her eyes and said nothing, causing the boy's red eyes to drift down to her. She punched his shoulder again, a lot harder then the other time,"Don't get all sappy on me now"


End file.
